


Lo que nosotros no fuimos.

by drqrryluvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqrryluvs/pseuds/drqrryluvs
Summary: Draco recuerda cosas después de que un día Scorpius llega a su casa confesándole que esta enamorado del hijo del elegido, Albus Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	Lo que nosotros no fuimos.

No te vas a creer lo que Scorpius me ha venido diciendo, porque yo en realidad tampoco me lo creo mucho, es increible lo que a este mundo le gusta reírse de nosotros.

Se ha enamorado de tu hijo, se ha enamorado de Albus, ¿te lo puedes creer? De todas las personas, de todos los chicos de los que se pudo haber enamorado se enamora del tuyo, se enamora de un Potter, y yo me pregunto, ¿que tenéis los Potter para traernos a los Malfoy tan locos? Dime ya vuestro secreto.

Todo esto me ha traído recuerdos del pasado, muchos recuerdos que han hecho a mi corazón latir como hacía años que no latía, como solo tu sabes hacérmelo latir. Todos esos recuerdos de esa vida en paralelo, esa vida totalmente en secreto que llevabamos tu y yo y que nadie, bajo ningún concepto podía imaginar que llevábamos.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en aquella tienda de túnicas, yo me acerqué a tí sin saber que eras aquel chico tan famoso en el mundo mágico y del que había oído tantas maravillosas historias, entonces me miraste a los ojos y pensé que tus ojos verdes eran los más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, mis padres siempre me decían que eran los míos los más bonitos, y yo siempre me lo había creído hasta que tus ojos verdes se posaron sobre mí y supe que eso era mentira, porque los más bonitos eran los tuyos. Te sonreí y me sonreíste, cambiándome la vida para siempre y tatuándote en mi piel y de una forma que a día de hoy no he logrado borrar, y te odio cada día por ello, a tí y a mí. 

Estuvimos hablando un rato, y muy lejos de lo que luego tu y yo fuimos contando por ahí, nunca insulté a Hagrid, nunca lo hice porque tu sola presencia me abrumaba lo suficiente como para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la agradable conversación que manteníamos, y tú nunca te enfadaste conmigo, lo sé porque no me dejaste de sonreír en ningún momento, al igual que yo tampoco pude. Me dijiste tu nombre pero yo ni me me sorprendí, porque había quedado tan eclipsado con tu presencia, con el verdadero Harry Potter y no el de las historias, que poco me importaba que fueses el jodido niño que vivió. Pero entonces vimos la cara de Hagrid mirándonos conversar, y nos miramos sabiendo que sea lo que sea lo que tuviesemos, nunca podríamos decírselo a nadie.

No tardamos en declararnos enemigos ante todo el mundo, dejándolos a todos por imbéciles cuando a escondidas tu y yo ya habíamos planeado en el tren que tu no me dieses la mano, que ilusos todos que se lo creyeron, igual es porque eramos muy buenos actores, o porque nuestras ganas de ser amigos sin que nos mirasen extraños por ser tu el que hizo que Voldemort desapareciese y ser yo el hijo de su más fiel servidor.

Nos peleabamos ante todo el mundo, y luego por las noches a escondidas nos veíamos en aquel aula llena de polvo que nunca nadie había pisado, y que nunca nadie jamás pisó aparte de nosotros dos. Nos reíamos de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, de las miradas de odio que tan bien sabíamos fingir. Yo compartía contigo mis golosinas que me enviaba mi madre, y era tan feliz viéndote comerlas emocionado porque nunca nadie te había dado algo así, porque los desgraciados de tus tíos nunca supieron tratarte como merecías ser tratado.

Me contabas todo lo que hacías con tus amigos, todo lo que hablabais y de todo lo que os enterábais, como aquel primer año con la piedra filosofal, y yo hacía lo mismo y te contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle que ocurría en mi día, confiabamos plenamente el uno en el otro y sabíamos que nunca nos ibamos a traicionar ni ibamos a hacer nada que le supusiese un daño al otro, y eso era una seguridad que me hacía sonreír cada noche antes de dormir.

Me resultabas fascinante. Tu risa, ese sonido que me hacía tocar el cielo con las manos, ese sonido que le daba a mi pecho una calidez imposible de explicar. Adoraba cuando te reías con mis cosas, ser yo el que provocaba esa preciosa sonrisa tuya, estaba seguro en ese momento que hacerte reír era lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida.

Después de que te enfretases a Voldemort por primera vez tu solo, me asusté mucho, aunque eso ya lo sabes y fui toda las noches a verte a la enfermería cuando ni siquiera Madam Pomfrey andaba por allí, y tu por muy cansado que estuvieras me esperabas despierto todas las noches para recibirme con tu preciosa sonrisa y tus abrazos que tanta vida me daban. Cada noche te llevaba dulces y golosinas y te repetía lo orgulloso que estaba de ti. 

Y entonces ocurrió, después de habernos hartado de comer ranas de chocolate y yo de haberte contado lo que había ocurrido ese día fuera de la enfermería, nos besamos en los labios por primera vez. Un beso que sabía a chocolate y a inocencia infantil. Nos quedamos un rato con nuestros labios tocándose, mientras yo notaba en mi interior una explosión de fuegos artificiales, percatándome de besarte en los labios era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Nos sonreímos tímidamente después, pero a ninguno de los dos se nos vio arrepentidos, estabamos felices de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando te dieron en el Gran Comedor aquellos puntos que tanto merecías, me sentí tan feliz por ti, simulé que estaba enfadado y recuerdo como me miraste disimuladamente sonriéndome y yo te guiñé el ojo, tu hiciste lo mismo. A pesar de lo competitivo que era me importaba una mierda que Slytherin hubiera perdido, porque tu estabas feliz, y yo había ganado viéndote a ti feliz.

Yo todavía no me había dado cuenta de que todo lo que sentía era que me había enamorado perdidamente de ti.

Ese verano escuché a mi padre hablar sobre que Hogwarts iba a estar en peligro, sobre que tu ibas a estar en peligro y no dudé en enviar a Dobby para que te avisara aunque tu siempre has sido un cabezota y terminaste presentándote allí, aunque fui tan feliz cuando te vi aparecer que no me importó nada más, que si Hogwarts estaba en peligro yo estaba dispuesto a protegerte. 

Recuerdo que volvimos a vernos como el año anterior todas las noches, esta vez saludándonos con un beso en los labios cada vez que nos veíamos, y si surgía alguno más durante la noche no dudabamos en dárnoslo, esos momentos me hacían el niño más feliz del universo porque cada día que pasaba te amaba más, cada segundo te amaba más, cada beso te amaba más. Me sigue resultando increíble que llegase a enamorarme tanto de tí siendo tan pequeño. Y amaba el hecho de que no te importase como era el resto del día, lo horrible que era para mantener mi imagen, porque tu me conocías lo suficiente como para no dudar nunca de quien era realmente y de por qué actuaba como actuaba.

Un año más volviste a meterte en líos, y un año más yo te ayudaba entre las sombras. Aún recuerdo cuando te tomaste la poción multijugos y te presentaste junto con Weasley como Crabble y Goyle, siendo yo lógicamente conocedor de todo esto. Gracias de nuevo por confiar en mí y saber que yo no era el heredero de Slytherin, al igual que yo sabía que tu no lo eras, y los dos poníamos la mano en el fuego por el otro aunque no públicamente.

¿Sabes que recuerdo perfectamente el poema que te hizo Ginny Weasley para San Valentín aquel año? Me lo aprendí de memoria para reírme de ti y molestarte y todavía no se me ha quitado de la cabeza, desgraciadamente. Aunque debo confesarte que en el momento me sentí muy celoso, celoso de que esa pelirroja insoportable hubiese posado los ojos en ti, a pesar de que ya lo sabía porque tu me habías contado algo, verlo con mis propios ojos me provocó una quemazón en mi pecho que me hizo encerrarme en mi cuarto, que gracias a Merlín no compartía con nadie, y llorar por el miedo a perderte y que te gustara esa chica, porque al fin y al cabo, era una chica y yo no.

Cuando por la noche nos volvimos a ver y me besaste en los labios mientras sonreías y me acariciabas el pelo, supe (o más bien creí) que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme, y empecé a tomármelo a broma y a reírme de la situación, nunca te llegaste a enterar de lo mucho que me había dolido, bien me encargué yo de hacerte creer que solo me había resultado divertido, cuando en realidad había despertado todas mis inseguridades sobre tí.

Cuando me contaste sobre Tom Riddle y su diario sospeché de él desde un inicio, aunque tu me tranquilizabas y yo me dejaba tranquilizar, porque acostarme en tus piernas mientras me acariciabas el pelo era una experiencia que me llenaba el corazón.

Volviste a meterte en un lío cuando te metiste dentro de la cámara de los secretos y luchaste contra un basílisco y ganaste, con solo doce años, me sigo maravillando aunque no tendría por qué, siempre lo suficientemente increíble como para eso, lo demostraste desde el inicio. Sin tu saberlo, sin que nadie lo supiera, acabaste con el primer Horrocrux de Lord Voldemort (te vuelvo a repetir que te avisé que Tom Riddle no era de fiar).

En la enfermería, una vez más, que sorpresa, ¿verdad? Cuando fui a verte por la noche estaba muy enfadado porque esta vez no me habías avisado de que ibas a meterte ahí porque sabías muy bien que no te lo hubiese permitido, y tu mismo me lo confesaste, pero después de unos besos y de acostarme a tu lado en la cama con mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, dejé de estar enfadado para comenzar a preocuparme porque estuvieses continuamente en riesgo, tenía tanto miedo por tí. Me puse a llorar y tu me limpiaste las lágrimas y recorriendo mi rostro con tus mágicos besos me repetiste que no te pasaría nada, que nunca me dejarías solo.

Un año más ganó Gryffindor, pero yo no me preocupaba porque tu estabas bien y feliz y era lo único que me importaba. Además, Gryffindor ya había ganado en el momento que Harry Potter fue sorteado en esa casa. Que suerte tuvieron los malditos.

Ese verano estuvimos escribiéndonos todo el tiempo, incluso varias veces fui a tu habitación acompañado con Dobby, que me dejaba allí unas horas disfrutar contigo hasta que yo le llamaba. Ese verano nuestros besos dejaron de ser simplemente piquitos y comenzamos a mover nuestros labios y a jugar con nuestras lenguas, aun recuerdo la primera vez, que yo te dije que se lo había visto a mis padres y que quería hacerlo conmigo, y tu aceptaste encantado, que torpes fuimos aquella primera vez pero daba igual porque otro nuevo mundo se había abierto ante mí y descubrí por qué compartir saliva con alguien era tan plancetero, aunque el solo hecho de comerme la saliva de alguien que no fueses tu me daba mucho asco, tú me decías lo mismo, y eso me hacía sentir especial y muy feliz. 

Estaba caído ante tus pies Harry Potter, a esas alturas yo ya estaba rendido a ti, y ya me había percatado de que estaba profundamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo, y cada beso tuyo, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, me enamoraba un poco más si era posible, y estaba tan metido en nuestra burbuja que no pensaba en las consecuencias de amarte, yo sé que tu tampoco lo pensabas, porque si no, nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos, si hubieramos parado en ese momento quizás ninguno de los dos hubiera sufrido tanto, ¿verdad?

Pero eramos ingenuos, eramos niños de 13 años que no veíamos lo peligrosa que podía ser la vida, nosotros nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era suficiente, por lo menos para mí, y sé que para tí también lo era. 

Recuerdo que llegué un día muy asustado porque me enteré de que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban, tuve mucho miedo por ti, de que te hiciese daño pero no te dije nada para no asustarte, y aunque tu sabías que me ocurría algo no insistías, como siempre fuiste perfecto para mí y suspiste darme mi espacio sin presionarme y me dijiste que si en algún momento quería hablar contigo que estabas ahí para mí. Yo te miré y te dije que te quería, después te besé y enrredé mis dedos en tu alborotado cabello, como me gustaba hacer eso, y como lo echo de menos. Cuando nos separamos me dijiste que me querías más a lo que yo te lo negué, y así comenzamos una discusión de a ver quien quería más a quien donde terminamos enredados en tu cama abrazados totalmente, tu con tu cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo te acariciaba el cabello y el rostro. Me dijiste que me latía muy rápido el corazón, yo te dije la verdad, que me latía siempre así cuando te tenía cerca, entonces levantaste la cabeza de nuevo y me besaste. A esas alturas después del millón de besos que nos habíamos dado durante todo el verano, conocíamos bien la boca del otro y nuestros movimientos ya no eran torpes.

Cualquiera que nos viera hubiera sabido perfectamente que tu y yo no eramos solo mejores amigos, y tu y yo también lo sabíamos pero no queríamos ponerle nombre. Yo me sentía tan feliz y tan cómodo a tu lado, me sentía plenamente lleno y como que mi vida tenía sentido, que las peleas de mis padres en casa y los duros castigos de mi padre cuando no era el hijo perfecto no importaban nada porque tu estabas a mi lado, porque tu me besabas, me acariciabas y me decías que me querías. Cuando te amaba Harry Potter.

Recuerdo como me contaste desolado que no tenías el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade y como yo me quedé contigo varias veces con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar, tu me agradecías por quedarme a tu lado, y yo me preguntaba que cómo me podías agradecer por estar a tu lado cuando ese era el más lindo regalo que me había dado la vida. Nos pasabamos las tardes hablando, aunque también hacíamos deberes y estudiabamos juntos, yo te ayudaba con Pociones y tu a mi con Defensa contra las artes oscuras, nunca estudiar había sido tan maravilloso como cuando te tenía allí a mi lado, preguntándome tus dudas, escuchándome atentamente cuando te explicaba algo y arrugando tus cejas y tu nariz de la forma mas adorable cuando estabas pensando en la respuesta. También me volvías loco cuando eras tú el que me explicabas las cosas, te veías tan maduro y tan inteligente, te confieso que la mitad del tiempo no escuchaba lo que me decías porque estaba demasiado embelesado mirándote, por eso te pedía tantas veces que me repitirieras lo que me explicabas con anterioridad, y tu con toda la paciencia lo volvías a hacer. Después de esas sesiones de estudios nos regalabamos el uno al otro como premio una bonita sesión de tiernos pero ya apasionados besos, donde empecé a descubrir mi pasión de besarte el cuello, todo eso con mucha ternura, pues eramos demasiado niños para hacerlos con otras intenciones.

Tu miedo a los dementores era algo que me partía el corazon, cuando me contabas que era a tu madre gritar a quien escuchabas antes de desmayarte solo me daban ganas de salir y acabar con todos aunque eso no fuese posible. A día de hoy sigo sintiéndome mal por lo que hicieron los de mi casa cuando estabas jugando al quiddich de disfrazarse de dementores, que aunque todos pensaron que yo estaba entre esa gente nosotros dos sabemos que no es así y eso es lo único que me importa, y Dumbledore también, aunque supo muy bien disimularlo y guardarnos el secreto. Era mejor que todos pensaran que yo formaba parte de eso, así disimulabamos.

Todo ese año lo recuerdo con terror por las intruciones de Sirius Black a Hogwarts y por los dementores, temía tanto por ti que no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿y recuerdas que te dije que fui a Madam Pomfrey para que me diera una poción para dormir? Nunca lo hice, no lo hice porque tenía miedo de dormir demasiado profundo, que te ocurriera algo y no poder hacer nada para salvarte. Al no poder dormir, estaba atento por si escuchaba algún ruido que me alertara de que tu estabas en peligro.

Dejamos de quedar en aquel aula por la noche porque era demasiado peligroso, y aunque echaba de menos esos momentos nuestros como el infierno, lo prefería a ponerte en peligro. Nunca he sido una persona muy generosa, pero cuando se trataba de tí, Merlín, cuando se trataba de ti daba hasta lo que no tenía.

Recuerdas aquella vez en Hogsmeade donde me empezaste a tirar bolas de nieve con tu capa de invisibilidad, ¿me vas a negar lo bien que actué que estaba asustado cuando sabía perfectamente que eras tú? Tuve que salir corriendo rápidamente para disimular la sonrisa que tantas ganas tenía que se dibujase en mi rostro. Nos reímos tanto de ese momento, y aún así me pediste disculpas porque eres tan bueno que no eres capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, todo lo contrario de lo que he sido yo siempre. Todavía me sigo preguntando como es que te acercaste a mí, como es que tuvimos la historia que tuvimos. Como pude tener tanta suerte y tan mala suerte al mismo tiempo.

Volviste a meterte en líos, que sorpresa, recuerdo el orgullo que sentí cuando me contaste lo del giratiempos y como tu mismo creaste un patronus, con trece malditos años que tenías, y te salvaste a tí mismo y a tu padrino de los dementores. Siempre has demostrado tu grandeza, y yo siempre te admiraré como tal. 

Cuando soltaste a Buckbeack supe que mi padre no estaría demasiado feliz con eso, y que las pagaría conmigo sin tener yo culpa de nada, pero aún así me sentí feliz por como te veías tu de haberle soltado y que lograse escapar con Sirius. Y tu aún estando feliz me pediste disculpas por lo que me hizo en el brazo, como si tu tuvieras culpa de algo. Siempre has tenido esa fea costumbre, de culpabilizarte por cosas que de ninguna manera tenían que ver contigo. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que le mataran, no por el bicho ese ni por Hagrid, sino porque a ti se te veía afectado y eso era lo que no podía permitir, así que si tenía que aguantar el enfado y la molestía de mi padre porque hubiese escapado, valía la pena de más.

Al acabar ese año, en nuestra última noche en Hogwarts en nuestro aula, pasó lo que se sabía que iba a pasar desde hacía tres años que nos conocimos. Te confesé lo que sentía por ti, que estaba enamorado y que ese año había estado muy asustado, tu me respondiste con unas palabras que no olvidaré en la vida:

"Yo también estoy enamorado de tí, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial y amado como me haces sentir tu"

Despues de eso nos besamos, nos besamos con ganas y pasión, conscientes ya de los sentimientos del otro. Mi corazón saltaba de la alegría porque tu también me amases, me sentía el chico mas afortunado del mundo por amar a Harry Potter y que Harry Potter me amase a mí, porque si, yo amaba a Harry, no al niño que vivió, te amaba a ti como persona, al igual que yo sabía que tu amabas a mi por lo que era y no por quien era. Me pediste intentar estar juntos, ser novios, y yo acepté sin pensarmelo ni un segundo sabiendo que esa noche sería la mejor de mi vida. La noche en la que empezamos a salir juntos. Esa noche donde comenzamos nuestra relación amorosa secreta, y que a mi no me importaba, porque a pesar de todo estaba a tu lado y eso para mí era lo esencial. Tu compañía, tu amor y tu cariño. En ese momento supe que nunca jamás volvería a sentirme solo, nunca lloraría por las noches pensando que nadie me quería porque mis padres estaban decepcionados conmigo, porque tu me amabas por quien era, tu no estabas decepcionado conmigo, y eso me ayudaba tanto.

Volvímos a vernos y a escribirnos todo el verano. Recuerdo que tu cabello comenzó a crecer mucho, y yo te pedí que no te lo cortaras, que estabas muy guapo así y que me encantaba enredar mis dedos en aquel cabello mucho más despeinado mientras nos besabamos. Ese fue el verano donde al besarte y pegar tu cuerpo al mío, comencé a sentir unas cosas extrañas que no podía explicar y que no entendía, pero fuese lo que fuese yo sabía que a ti te ocurría lo mismo, porque a cada sesión de besos ambos acababamos con un enorme bulto en nuestra entrepierna. Nos lo imaginabamos, claro que sí, pero no lo sabíamos. Ninguno había recibido ningún tipo de información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con nuestros cuerpos para que reaccionasen así, para que nos hicieran sentir así.

Mejor no hablar de nuestras investigaciones sobre eso, ¿verdad? Solo quiero recordarte lo bien que nos lo pasamos aquel verano descubriendo el cuerpo del otro y nuestro propio cuerpo. Fuiste mi despertar sexual, ¿cómo te sientes ante eso? Porque yo muy orgulloso de haber sido el tuyo.

Los mundiales de quiddich, como me alegré verte, como nos miramos con intensidad cuando nos encontramos en aquel palco, y como temblaba solo de saber que te encontrabas detrás mío. Las veelas no me hicieron ningún efecto, ¿pero como podía hacermelo cuando tenía al ser más perfecto del mundo justo a unos metros de mí a mis espaldas? Era imposible prestarles atención a ellas cuando mi mente estaba solo en tí.

Esa noche, esa maldita noche fue cuando comenzó todo. Cuando la Marca Tenebrosa hizo aparición en nuestra vida por primera vez y aunque te conté que mi padre había tenido algo que ver con todos los disturbios de aquella noche, no me juzgaste a mí, simplemente me abrazaste y me dijiste que no me preocupara, me besaste y me hiciste olvidar de todos mis problemas, como que mis padres estaban actuando muy extraño, pero yo quería pensar que lo de aquella noche fue un caso aislado, que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort, que ilusio, que inocente fui una vez más. Me dan ganas de pegarme a mi yo del pasado.

El Torneo de los tres magos, ¿te suena? 

Maldito el susto que me diste cuando tu nombre salió del cáliz de fuego. Yo sabía perfectamente que tu no lo habías puesto, pues me lo habrías dicho, así que alguien lo había hecho, alguien quería ponerte en un peligro extremo. Se te veían tan indefenso y tan asustado caminando hacia Dumbledore, ¿cómo los demás estaban tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta lo asustado que estabas? Yo estaba entre levantarme y llenarte a besos, meterte entre mis brazos y protegerte o entre gritarle a todo el mundo que hiciera algo para parar esa locura, que solo tenías catorce años y había magos que habían muerto en ese torneo. Pero como siempre, y perdona que te diga, la gente de Hogwarts no tenía muchas luces.

Por la noche cuando estuvimos juntos y lloraste durante horas en mis brazos porque estabas muy asustado, porque nadie te creía y lo que más te dolía, que tu mejor amigo tampoco lo hacía. Lo quería matar en ese momento te lo juro, si me lo hubieran puesto delante aquella noche Ronald Weasley no estaría vivo ahora mismo. Te dormiste en mis brazos mientras llorabas, yo te limpié las lágrimas doliéndome el alma por verte así y te acurruqué en mi cama para que durmieramos juntos aquella noche, donde el calor de tu cuerpo y tu olor me relajó tanto que fui capaz de dormir por primera vez en meses.

Te ayudé a prepararte para la primera prueba. Dragones. Maldita sea, cuando me lo dijiste mostré una calma que para nada sentía, y a pesar de tu estabas muy asustado se te veía que lo estabas menos que yo aunque no lo demostraras, siempre fuiste mil veces más valiente y fuerte que yo. Por aquel entonces fue cuando Ojoloco me convirtió en hurón por pensar que te iba a lanzar un hechizo por detrás, ¿cómo haría eso? Yo nunca te hubiese lanzado un hechizo y mucho menos por detrás. Fue tan grande la humillación que no salí de mi cama durante varios días, y tu como siempre estuviste a mi lado, dándome fuerzas metiéndote en la sala común de Slytherin con tu capa de invisibilidad, que ya se había vuelto una costumbre, cuando yo solo me había convertido en hurón y tu ibas a enfrentarte a dragones. Cuando me di cuenta de eso reaccioné y volví a darte caña para prepararte para la primera prueba la cual superaste con éxito demostrando una vez más tu grandeza, nunca olvidaré el miedo que pasé.

Durante ese tiempo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, porque increíblemente y a pesar de nuestros caracter fuerte que teníanos los dos, no nos habíamos peleado en cuatro años ni una sola vez. Por eso a lo mejor esa pelea fue tan fuerte y estuvimos tanto tiempo sin hablarnos. Recordarás la razón, ¿verdad? Ni más ni menos que Cedric Diggory.

Yo estaba seguro de que te gustaba, y eso me mataba por dentro, me llenaba de inseguridad al pensar que me cambiarías por él porque finalmente habías encontrado a alguien mejor que yo, mucho mejor que yo. Te veía hablar con él, te veía sonreírle, te veía mirarle y me mataba por dentro dándome un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que me impedía respirar. No sabía si sería capa de soportar que me dejaras por él y perderte. Perder tu compañía, tu amor y tus besos, perder todo lo que me hacías sentir. Te lo eché en cara de la peor forma posible, mostrando mi caracter de niño mimado y egoista, tu te enfadaste mucho, alegando que no confiaba en tí y en lo que sentías por mi, y yo estaba tan ciego por mis celos y mi enfado que no supe ver bien hasta más tarde, específicamente hasta el baile, que era verdad, que tu solo tenias tenías ojos para mí y por muy increíble que pudiese parecer, era a mí a quien amabas.

El baile, que guapo estabas pero que mal bailabas Harry Potter, a pesar de que estabamos enfadados no pude disimular mi sonrisa bobalicona mirándote. A día de hoy Pansy sigue pensando que la sonrisa era por ella y por pensar en ella. Otra ilusa más.

Estuvímos todo el baile mirándonos disimuladamente, nos decíamos todo con los ojos, cuanto nos echabamos de menos, y yo viendo tu rostro mirándome, tus ojos brillando cuando pasaba a tu lado de muy cerca, y como no apartaste de mí tus ojos en ningún momento sin fijarte en nadie más, supe que mis celos habían sido totalmente ilógicos y me había dejado llevar por mis inseguridades, que tu solo me amabas a mí al igual que yo a tí. Y que en esa noche del Yule Ball, al igual que siempre, solo existíamos tu y yo.

Con un simple gesto de cabeza me entendiste y ambos nos marchamos disimuladamente de allí para ir a mi habitación, donde te pedí perdón por mis celos y tu me perdonaste feliz de volver a estar juntos de nuevo, que maravillosa noche, ¿verdad? Esa noche donde como reconciliación hicimos el amor por primera vez en mi cama, esas cuatro paredes fueron testigos del más puro acto de amor, donde tu piel, tus caricias y tus besos rozaron mucho más que mi piel, fueron mucho más allá. Contigo es la única persona con quien he hecho el amor, he tenído sexo con más personas incluyendo con mi difunta esposa, pero solo contigo fue hacer el amor, todas y cada una de las veces, porque esa noche fue la primera de muchas más.

La segunda prueba, bendito Cedric Diggory que te dijo que fueses al baño de los prefectos, y bendito tu que me llevaste contigo. Como odié las miradas que Myrtle te lanzaba, pero disfrutaba tanto de tus celos cuando ella me miraba a mí, y aún más disfruté de hacerte el amor frente a ella en aquel baño. Pobres ingenuos prefectos de aquel año que nunca supieron que dos catorceañeros había estado manteniendo sexo en esa piscina.

Nos logramos centrar en lo que habíamos ido a hacer y descubrimos que tenías que aguantar una hora debajo del agua donde trás una exhaustiva investigación descubrí las branquialgas, las cuales les robé a mi padrino por cierto. Dumbledore me habló en privado si quería ser yo el que estuviese en ese lago y me explicó todo, él sabía que yo era lo que más apreciabas al igual que tu eras lo que yo más apreciaba, pero mucho que no fuese de mi agrado el viejo Dumbledore era discreto, y supo entender perfectamente cuando le dije que no podía arriesgarme a que la gente sospechase. 

Vaya hora más larga, y encima tu y tu corazón de oro os pusistéis una vez más en peligro por querer salvar a todo el mundo. Maldito seas Potter, las veces que me hiciste pasarlo mal por ser tan bueno y tener esa necesidad constante de salvar a todo el mundo. Pero fue ese acto el que te hizo empatar con Diggory, y yo aunque te eché una buena regañina de comí a besos después de lo orgulloso que estaba de tí, tu me dijiste que si iba a besarte así cada vez que arriesgases tu vida que lo ibas a hacer muchas veces. Cosa que te tomaste muy a pecho para un futuro.

El resto del año fue de en sueño, nos habíamos enterado que era un laberinto y después de muchas horas preparándote yo estaba cien por cien seguro que ibas a superar la prueba y la ibas a ganar, que ibas a ser el campeón más joven de la historia del Torneo de los tres magos. Cuando el día llegó y a pesar de que me encontraba asustado estaba muchísimo más confiado y me levanté del asiento aplaudiéndote mientras que sonreía dándote todas mis fuerzas y tu me sonreíste de vuelta, todos pensaban que lo que estaba haciendo era apoyar al cabeza de chorlito de Krum, cuando mi fuerza y mi apoyo se lo estaba mandando únicamente a mi novio, al gran amor de mi vida.

Cuando apareciste y todo el mundo comenzó a a aplaudir feliz, supe que algo había salido mal, muy mal, lo supe desde el inicio, lo supe mucho antes que todos ellos cuando te ví abrazar al cuerpo de Cedric sin vida. Llorabas desconsoladamente, te aferrabas a él como si la vida te fuese en ello, estabas tan asustado y tan desesperado que yo no pude evitar comenzar a llorar contigo poniendo la excusa de que la muerte de Cedric me había llegado mucho. No digo que no me importara nada, no era de piedra aunque pareciese que sí. Lo que me importaba y me dolía era tu dolor y tu llanto desgarrador, y como temblabas cuando Moody te llevó con él, que resultó ser el asqueroso de Barty Jr. Crouch, que intentó matarte. 

Esa noche dormimos juntos, tu viniste a buscar mi amor y protección con tu capa invisible sabiendo que yo te esperaba impaciente para dártelo todo, darte todo lo que necesitaras y todo lo que yo necesitaba darte. Me lo contaste todo, lo de Ojoloco que resultó ser el mortífago de Crouch Junior, como Voldemort había vuelto delante de tus narices, como había matado a Cedric también delante tuya y como te habías batido en duelo con él. Había algo que no querías contarme para no hacerme daño, algo que yo sabía perfectamente, y te lo dije, te dije que sabía que mi padre estaba allí y entonces allí ambos comenzamos a llorar juntos, yo sabiendo lo que significaba eso, y tu sabiendo también lo que significaba, lo que implicaba y todo lo que tendríamos que enfrentar a partir de ese momento. Pero era noche estabamos dispuestos a hacerlo, que sencillo parecía todo, ¿verdad?

Ese verano fue solo el inicio de la pesadilla, yo creía que las cosas estaban mal, pero no tenía ni idea. Te contaba todo lo que ocurría en mi casa con mis padres, lo que decía del señor Tenebroso y como estaba dispuesto a ocultarse para aparecer en el momento indicado, para hacerte parecer un loco y debilitar tus fuerzas y las de Dumbledore quitándote a tí y a él credibilidad. Tu estabas muy enfadado, yo era la única forma de que te enteraras de las cosas porque nadie te decía nada, yo trataba de hacerte comprender que seguramente sería por algo, no con intención de favorecerles a ellos, sino con intención de que tu no te sintieras tan mal. Yo sabía que nadie en el mundo mágico creía tus palabras ni las de Dumbledore, y te quise avisar antes de que te fueras a aquel lugar donde me dijiste que estaba la Orden del fénix escondida.

Ese año de Umbridge, de esa insoportable mujer que tanto odiaba porque tan mal te trataba, a mi simplemente me trataba bien porque mi padre era Lucius Malfoy, pero yo la odiaba por como te hablaba y como te miraba. Lo que te hacían a ti siempre me ha dolido más que lo que me hacían a mí. Cuando te lastimaba tu preciosa manita con aquel castigo donde tenías escrito, "no debo decir mentiras". Cuanto la odiaba. Y ni por mucho que te besara tu herida y tu me dijeras que no pasaba nada y que mis besos te curaban, podía sentirme mejor. Creaste tu Ejercito de Dumbledore, que orgulloso me sentía de mi novio cuando me contabas como les estabas enseñando a todos, daría todo lo que tengo por haber vivido tus clases en aquel momento.

Intenté por todos los medios que no os descubrieran, pero la estúpida amiga de Cho Chang, la chica con la que estabas tonteando, había soltado todo. Lógicamente ese tonteo lo habíamos planeado los dos para que no resultase raro que ninguno de los dos salieramos con nadie nunca, no sé si recuerdas que yo tonteaba con Pansy. La odiabas, y me gustaba tanto verte celoso de ella, me resultaba divertido como si se pudiese comparar contigo de alguna forma. Empezabas a imitarla y a mirarla con asco cuando cuando estabamos juntos, tu rostro celoso cuando me veías coquetear con ella me ponía como una moto. Unos celos ilógicos, puesto que luego y a escondidas en mi habitación y entre mis sabanas, tu eras quien me hacía el amor a mí o viceversa, y tu eras el único dueño de mi corazón, y a pesar de que sabías eso te ponías celoso, pero yo también sabía lo mismo de ti y me ponía celoso con Chang, así que no te juzgaba.

Al final de ese año fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Cuando nuestro mundo perfecto se rompió en mil pedazos. Todavía me duele el pecho de pensar como todo se nos acabó.

En el ministerio, donde luchaste contra mis padres y otros mortífagos como mi tía Bellatrix, donde murió tu padrino Sirius y una parte de ti se rompió, una parte que yo no supe no pude arreglar, pero es que mi mundo también se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, lo siento tanto.

Se descubrió que Voldemort si que había regresado y metieron a mi padre en Azkaban por la batalla del ministerio. Eso fue un momento clave, eso fue el momento donde me rompí por completo, donde todo se rompió, pues fui obligado, con amenzanas de muerte a mis padres, a tomar su lugar, por lo que ese mismo verano donde Voldemort se instaló en mi casa junto con los horribles mortífagos que le seguían, me pusieron la Marca Tenebrosa, la marca que simbolizaba que estaba contra ti, contra la persona que amaba, contra mi ángel guardián, porque eso fuiste para mí siempre Harry, un ángel. Ese verano comenzó la pesadilla. Me volví el juguete sexual de Greyback y lo poco bueno que quedaba en mí fue eliminado con eso, todavía tengo pesadillas con ese monstruo tocándome. Tu me escribías cartas, muchas cartas, diciéndome que por favor te respondiese, que me necesitabas, que necesitabas verme. Pero yo estaba sucio ya, totalmente sucio, y acercarme a tí para mi implicaba ensuciar tu pureza y tu belleza, no podía hacerte eso, aparte que te pondría en peligro si Volemort hubiera sabido que eramos novios, a ti y a mis padres, porque yo en ese momento me importaba a mi mismo una mierda. 

No paraste de escribirme en todo el verano, y cuando estuvimos en el tren, lograste tomarme en privado. Me exigistes decirte que me ocurría contigo, me mirabas con los ojos bien abiertos, mostrándome a la perfección tu precioso color verde esmeralda, yo no pude más y te besé y tu sin importarte nada me besaste de vuelta, pero supe reaccionar a tiempo y me alejé de tí, te lancé un Petrificus Totalus para que te fueses de vuelta a Londres y no estuvieses aquel año en Hogwarts, donde yo ya sabía sobre mi misión de matar a tu mentor, donde yo ya sabía que los mortífagos entrarían, para mí fue la forma correcta de hacer las cosas para no ponerte en peligro, y para que me odiaras y no te acercaras a mi más, rompí tu preciosa nariz. No sabes cuantos cortes me hice por todo mi cuerpo después de haberte hecho daño como te lo hice, pero estaba desesperado por ponerte a salvo.

Pero tu como buen cabezón volviste a aparecer en Hogwarts con tu nariz ya bien y limpiándote la sangre con un papel. Me sentí tan mal que rompí a llorar, pero a nadie en la mesa de Slytherin le importó, y no me extrañaba. Y te ví, te vi con Ginny Weasley, os ví como os mirábais y supe que te había perdido para siempre. Que te habías acercado mucho a ella en verano por mi ausencia, y que ahora existía entre vosotros dos una química mas que evidente, una química que me rompía en mi pedazos, de la misma forma que yo volví a romperme a mi mismo lastimándome a base de cortes por partes del cuerpo donde nadie pudiese ver, aun sabiendo de que si alguien las vería, a nadie le iba a importa. Piernas, estómago y cualquier parte que no fuese visible era para mi y un buen lugar donde descargar mi ira con aquel trozo de cristal, roto en la Malfoy Manor de la fuerza con la que Greyback me penetró contra en el tocador de mi madre, que me acompañaba a todas partes. Era la prueba de que yo estaba sucio.

Me seguías a todas partes, me mirabas con suspicacia. Ya no nos veíamos a escondidas, ya no nos hablabamos, ya no nos lanzabamos miradas cómplices. Entre nosotros existía ya un abismo, tu ya no confiabas en mí, por eso me seguías a todas partes, por eso siempre esperabas en la puerta de los Menesteres donde yo te escuchaba tratar de entrar, hasta que un día me cansé de todo, lo mandé todo a la mierda y te dejé entrar, tu me miraste con sorpresa, después con preocupación, debía ser porque me veía hecho mierda, ¿verdad? 

Necesitaba contarte las cosas, no podía continuar simulando que te odiaba, tenía que explicartelo todo porque te lo merecías Harry Potter, tu mas que nadie merecías una explicación. Así que empezando a llorar sin poder parar de hacerlo te dije que te amaba y que lo haría siempre, que tu eras lo que más importaba en esta vida y que estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerte, mientras tu me mirabas confundido y me exigías que te dijera que por qué había estado actuando así desde el final del curso pasado, veía como tratabas de aguantarte las lágrimas pero en el momento que levanté la manga de mi brazo no pudiste más y rompiste a llorar. Yo me quedé un rato mirándote mientras yo también lloraba, hablabas para tí mismo, decías una y otra vez "lo sabía, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser, no es posible, no puede ser". Ambos llorábamos desconsoladamente y tu te lanzaste a mis brazos para abrazarme, yo me dejé abrazar estando en mi lugar seguro, en mi hogar, que eso han sido siempre tus brazos para mí. Nos besamos e hicimos el amor por última vez allí mismo como forma de despedida y sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, nuestros caminos se separarían, que no era posible poder estar juntos, que nuestra relación tenía que terminar para siempre porque era peligrosa, para ti por estar con un mortífago, y para mi por estar con el elegido siendo un mortífago y teniendo a Voldemort en nuestra casa.

Esa fue la última vez que te tuve en mis brazos, la última vez que te toqué, la última vez que te besé, la última vez que te pude demostrar que te amaba. Nuestro último momento juntos, porque preferimos no arriesgarnos a ser valientes y luchar por lo que teníamos, siempre estaré arrepentido de haberte dejado ir aquel día.

A partir de ese momento nos borramos de la vida del otro, nos ignoramos, como si todo lo que habíamos construído juntos nunca hubiese existido, como si todo el amor tan grande que sentíamos el uno por el otro hubiese desaparecido para siempre de un momento a otro, por mi parte no fue así, porque yo te amaba, te amo y te amaré hasta él último segundo de mi vida. Empezaste a salir con Ginny, y yo ya desaparecí de tu vida definitivamente.

Y entonces ocurrió, los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts y aunque yo no fui quien terminó matando a Dumbledore porque no fui capaz, terminó muriendo a manos de Snape, y huimos. Recuerdo con tanta angustia y dolor como nos perseguiste, como gritabas de una forma desgarradora, y yo lloraba si ser capaz de parar, y no solo por lo que había presenciado si no por la forma que tu nos seguías y como estabas tan roto. No podía soportar verte tan roto como yo, no era justo, no para alguien como tu. Me giré un segundo para mirarte por última vez, tu estabas en el suelo llorando después de haberte peleado con Snape. Estiraste la mano hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo, simbolizando a saber qué, pero para mí significó mucho en ese momento y sé que para ti también. Bajé mi brazo y pronuncié con mis labios un claro "Gracias", bien sabía que ese momento era muy clave en nuestra bonita historia que tenía su punto y final justo en ese momento. Te agradecí por haberme dado los años más bonitos de mi vida, por haberme amado y cuidado incondicionalmente, por la historia de amor que aunque fuese secreta, fue la más bonita de ambos mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, por haberme hecho sentir amado y especial, por cada beso, por cada caricia y por cada sonrisa. Por absolutamente todo. 

Me giré sin poder parar de llorar para desaparecerme fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts junto con Snape. El lo sabía, ¿sabes? Sabía lo nuestro. Me trató de tranquilizar cuando estuvimos a solas y me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con mostrar mis sentimientos y mi historia contigo, yo no entendía como lo sabía, simplemente asentí todavía tratando de recuperarme del ataque de nervios. Me dijo que la única forma de protegerte era no contar nunca lo había existido entre tu y yo, no mientras Lord Voldemort siguiera vivo, y yo volví a asentir, no estaba dispuesto a contarlo bajo ningún concepto. Nunca, jamás. Y a día de hoy todavía no se lo he contado a nadie.

¿Qué te puedo decir de los meses en la mi mansión? Eran continuas torturas porque Voldemort nunca consideraba que hiciera las cosas bien, además que creo que en parte sospechaba de la historia de amor que habíamos tenido y que tu y yo no eramos simples enemigos, eran continuas violaciones por parte de Greyback y luego se unió Voldemort, eran continuas torturas por no hacer las cosas bien, no hacía nada y aún así se las apañaba para torturarme y tomar mi cuerpo sin permiso, o darle a otros mi cuerpo como si de un juguete sexual me tratase. Y con todo eso, estaba lo peor, tú. No sabía que era de ti, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, no sabía lo mucho que te tenías que estar arriesgando para acabar con esos Horrocruxes de los cuales me contaste aquella tarde en la Sala de los menesteres. Nuestra última tarde juntos. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar ni asimilar que lo nuestro había terminado para siempre.

Entonces apareciste, con tu rostro deformado junto con tus dos compinches, pero aún así supe desde un inicio que eras tú, ¿cómo no reconocer a la persona que más había amado en este mundo? Me hice el loco, aún estando aterrado de las consecuencias que venían después me hice el loco porque prefería mil torturas de cualquier tipo a que te ocurriese algo. Aún recuerdo tu mirada sobre la mía cuando bajé al calabozo, y como no podía parar de temblar no solo del terror que sentía de que estuvieses en la boca del lobo, sino también por el hecho de que después de tantos meses de agonía volvía a tenerte delante. Pero nos ignoramos, una vez más nos ignoramos, incluso luchamos sin querer hacernos ningún daño con nuestras varitas, yo temblaba como un flan porque tampoco quería darte con ningún hechizo, y sé que tu a mi tampoco, porque si hubieras querido me hubieras dado, ¿verdad? Solo eran apariencias ante mi madre y ante Weasley. Ante todos.

Y te lograste escapar, fui tan feliz que ni las torturas que vinieron luego pudieron lograr que se me quitase el buen ánimo, o lo que fuese que pudiese tener en esa época en mitad de la una guerra. Poco después me enteré de que te habías metido en la cámara de Gringotts y habías logrado escapar subido a un dragón, y solo pude pensar en lo que increíble que eras, que nada ni nadie podía contigo y que ni Voldemort ni ningún otro mago en este planeta te llegaba a la suela de los zapatos. Recuerdo apretar la mano en mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ti, tratándote de enviar todas mis fuerzas, las pocas que me quedaban y te decía lo mucho que te amaba, pensando de verdad por unos segundos que te llegaría el mensaje.

Luego fue la batalla de Hogwarts, esa sala de los menesteres donde estuvimos frente a frente, donde no paraba de temblar con mi varita alzada hacia ti como si de verdad fuese a hacerte algo, y tu me mirabas fijamente, desafiándome, rompiendo todos mis muros, porque tu siempre fuiste mi debilidad, mi gran debilidad, y por eso me miraba así, ¿verdad? Porque sabías que yo estaba totalmente a tu merced. Ese momento fue tan evidente que hasta Crabble y Goyle se extrañaron de aquella situación entre nosotros, de nuestras miradas, de como yo no hacía nada y como tú me mirabas como solo tu sabías hacerlo. Quise mandarlo todo a la mierda, quise lanzar mi varita y lanzarme a tus brazos para besarte y rogarte que volviéramos a estar juntos, que fuéramos valiente, que gritáramos nuestro amor al mundo porque una historia como la nuestra merecía ser conocida por el mundo y te conocía lo suficiente como para ver en tu mirada que tu querías lo mismo, pero una vez más no fuimos valientes y optamos por el camino fácil de ignorar lo que ocurría entre nosotros. 

¿Recuerdas que me salvaste de aquel fuego? Como me agarraste del brazo para subirme a tu escoba. Yo estaba aterrado, me aferré a ti con fuerza y a pesar del miedo que tenía sentía una paz inexplicable al estar tan cerca tuya aferrado a tu cuerpo como hacía tanto tiempo que no ocurría, aspirando tu dulce aroma que tanto me hacía sentir. Quizás me aferré con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero necesitaba hacerlo Harry, lo necesitaba. Cuando salimos de allí recuerdo como ambos nos miramos y yo sin dejar más tiempo a nada salí corriendo de allí, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora todavía, debería ser por el miedo, pero era el hecho de haber estado tan cerca tuya.

Voldemort hizo esa tregua, donde te dijo que fueras al bosque si querías que todo acabara, yo te quise ir a buscar desesperado para que no hicieras nada estúpido, pero lo hiciste, maldita sea lo hiciste porque tus complejos de héroe siempre han podido con tu instinto de supervivencia, el cual dudaba que existiera en ti después de todos los años que llevaba conociéndote. Entonces apareciste muerto en los brazos de Voldemort, yo no sé que ocurrió después, solo sé que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me mareé cayendo inconsciente al suelo. El dolor que me supuso pensar que te había perdido fue tan grande que fue insoportable, y lo único que deseaba era morirme, era la única forma de eliminar ese dolor tan grande que me desgarraba el pecho. 

Pero cuando desperté estaba en los brazos de mi madre, me dijo que estabas vivo y que habías acabado con Voldemort. Me lo contó todo, desde que mintió diciendo que estabas muerto hasta que acabaste con él después de un discurso frente a toda esa gente. Me sentí tan orgulloso de ti, tan feliz de que hubiese acabado que terminé llorando como un niño chico mientras mis padres me abrazaban y me pedían perdón por permitir todo lo que yo había vivido, por todo lo que había perdido en esa guerra, porque hasta ellos sabían que una parte de mí había muerto en aquella guerra, pero ellos no sabían que otra había muerto cuando te perdí. A día de hoy no he sido capaz de recuperar ninguna de las dos partes de mi que murieron, y nunca jamás podré volver a hacerlo. La guerra me dejó una fuerte huella, pero tu también Harry Potter, y tu huella va a estar por siempre marcada en mi piel.

Tu empezaste a salir oficialmente con Ginevra Weasley, y yo siendo y plenamente consciente de que te había perdido, que ambos habíamos perdido la oportunidad por no ser lo suficientemente valientes, comencé a salir con Astoria Greengrass, una mujer increíble que honestamente no me arrepiento de haber conocido y de haber empezado a salir con ella, sobre todo porque tuve a lo más preciado de mi vida, Scorpius. Pero ella no era tú, nunca fuiste tu. Aún así la quise muchísimo, fue la mujer de mi vida, y lloré tanto su muerte que todavía me duele el pecho al recordarla, y mi hijo perdió a su madre, y eso es lo más doloroso de todo. Ella me quiso y nunca tuvo miedo de decirle al mundo que me quería, no te estoy recriminando nada, ambos fuimos los cobardes aquí. Pudimos haber tenido un futuro juntos, pero como he mencionado anteriormente, decidimos ir por el camino más sencillo que era hacer lo que todos esperaban de nosotros, porque nunca nadie habría esperado una historia de amor entre los dos grandes enemigos de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría el mundo si alguna vez saliese a la luz lo que hubo entre nosotros? Nunca lo sabremos, porque nuestro secreto morirá con nosotros y eso muy bien lo sabemos.

Abracé a mi hijo con orgullo después de declararme su amor hacia tu hijo, le dije que si elige estar con él le apoyaré al cien por cien como nunca hicieron conmigo y le repetí mil veces lo valiente que es.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Albus, y sé que tengo que llevar a mi hijo a tu casa, y eso hago, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo que no sé cómo reaccionará mi cuerpo ante eso, sea como sea, no lo pienso demostrar. Hace mucho tiempo que nuestros caminos se separaron, continuar amándote no es lo más correcto pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes? Pero te aseguro que no voy a demostrártelo, como llevo haciendo las pocas veces que te he visto en la estación King Cross cuando llevábamos a nuestros hijos para pillar su expreso para ir a Hogwarts.

Entro y Ginevra me saluda con una sonrisa, hace tiempo que toda la rivalidad desapareció, la guerra nos demostró que había cosas más importantes que ese estúpido odio. De una forma muy cálida saluda a mi hijo, y yo lo agradezco porque que traten a Scorpius bien es lo único que pido y necesito. Mi hijo es adorable, bueno y cariñoso, todo lo contrario a lo que yo siempre he sido, y estoy muy orgulloso de él. Y entonces te veo, estas hablando con tu hija mas pequeña de rodillas para estar un poquito más a su altura, pienso que eres adorable y que hubiese deseado verte así con un hijo nuestro. Me quito esa idea de la cabeza y me centro en como Scorpius saluda a Albus con un beso en los labios, observo el amor con el que se miran, me recuerda a ti y a mí, la diferencia está muy clara, ¿no? Ellos no tienen miedo de demostrar que se aman, y no dudo que lo hagan, porque tu y yo ya nos amábamos siendo tan pequeños como lo son ellos ahora.

Te acercas a mi y yo te saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

\- Potter.- Te digo de una forma muy formal. Increíble lo que fuimos y lo que somos ahora, es triste, ¿verdad?

\- Malfoy.- Me saludas de la misma forma.- Gracias por haber venido, a Albus le hubiese dado algo si Scorpius no aparece.

\- ¿Crees que soy tan cruel como para no traer a mi hijo al cumpleaños de su novio?- Te miro alzando una ceja y te noto nervioso ante mis palabras, te ves adorable, y aún con mi pensamiento continuó mirándote muy serio, con mi papel más que aprendido.

\- No... No quería decir eso.- Suspiras y me mantengo impasible, fingiendo que no me estoy derritiendo ante tu nerviosismo, porque Harry Potter, eras y serás siempre mi gran debilidad.

\- Lo sé, solo bromeaba.- Suelto finalmente y sonríes aliviado.- Hacen una pareja bonita, ¿verdad?

Tu me miras, y sé perfectamente por tu forma de mirarme que me has entendido y que estás pensando lo mismo que yo. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y una vez más me derrito ante tu verde mirada.

\- Son muy valientes.- Comentas.

Y entonces en mi cabeza surge una clara idea que también sé que tu estás pensando.

Lo que nosotros no fuimos.


End file.
